Monochrome casket
by soulkyuubi
Summary: Nezumi wakes up in what seemed to be the ruins of a fallen down building , but what he finds in there is the surprise . slight character death


so ive had this short nezushi fanfiction in my head for the last few months but i havent had time to physically write it, but a warning there is slight character death in this (i put slight for a reason)

so here we go

* * *

Nezumi's eyes opened to coldness and dimness. He felt no pain except the ache he had in his head .

_Where am I_?

He looked at his surroundings for the first time since he woke up. Nezumi was sitting on a cold cement floor surrounded by what seemed to be the fallen parts of a collapsed building .He turned to his right to see a figure on the ground different from the rest of the monochromatic debris .It was red and white .

and seemed oddly familiar.

Panic rushed through Nezumi's body,which caused him to hurry toward the figure on the ground .The panic stopped and was replaced with fear at what the figure actually was . There, at Nezumi's feet was Shion , blood covered his chest and mouth as he lay on the ground ."SHION!". As if an instinct Nezumi got to his knees and pulled the smaller teen to his chest and cradled him .The name wouldn't stop coming from his mouth . "SHION ! SHION WAKE UP! " he cried over and over again. Blood colored eyes opened and stared up at the dark haired male cradling him. "Nezu-mi" Shion sid before blood forced his way up the boys mouth . "Please dont speak" Nezumi had said , voice shaking . But Nezumi's snowy headed companion wouldn't have any of that . He wanted to be heard , especially now . "Nezumi please l-listen " . "NO I WONT YOUR SERIOUSLY HURT YOU NEED HELP-" Nezumi started . "I DONT REGRET MEETING YOU"

_What did Shion just say_ ?

" I-I don't regret meeting you ". Nezumi looked down at the boy in his lap . " I don't even r-regret opening t-the window , or stitching your g-gunshot wound " Emotion had started to go into Shion's sentences . " 4 years ago , when I h-had opened the window i wouldn't take it back , n-nor would I regret anything that happened " . Just then Shion's blood covered hand slowly lurked into Nezumi's and gripped. "I wouldn't even take back when we held hands and fell asleep together " Shion's lips turned into a smile .

And Nezumi gripped his hand back

"T-the truth is … Nezumi … " The albinos eyes filled with water as he spoke .

"Im glad i met you "

He truly doesn't regret that i basically ruined his perfect life …

"Im…glad i…met…you…"

Shion stopped his words and fell silent . "Shion?" Nezumi looked at the boy . His hands let go of Nezumi's and fell to the ground . His eyes had clouded over and there was no sign of life to the ruby's below . "SHION!" Nezumi cried , tears poured out his silver eyes as he hugged the lifeless body of Shion close to his chest …

* * *

GAHH ! Nezumi sat up in a cold sweat . What was that dream ? no . More like this was a nightmare . He spotted a body next to him . "Shion!" Nezumi slid the sheets off his bed companion to make sure he wasn't covered in blood . " AH NEZUMI WHAT THE HELL!" Shion had woken up and was giving the dark haired boy a glare for waking him up when he knew that he had work at Inukashi in the morning . But before Shion could tell him off , Nezumi threw his arms around Shion . Surprised , Shion looked over at Nezumi to see him , crying ? "N-Nezumi " The usually cold hearted male was wrapping himself around Shion and crying . " Nezumi are you okay ? " Shion looked at Nezumi with a warm look compared to the one he had given him when he had been woken up . "p-please never leave my side " This had surprised Shion more than the first , and had even brought a slight blush to his cheeks . He then hugged Nezumi back , close to his chest . "Its okay , you must of had a nightmare don't worry I promise I wont leave your side ". Shion and Nezumi's gazes then met , Shion's reassuring the sad one .Shion then laid them down in the bed they shared and fell asleep. Before Nezumi fell asleep , he looked at his partner .The only thing that mattered is that Shion's heart was beating ,meaning he was alive . That was the only thing that mattered to Nezumi.


End file.
